Intolerante al hielo
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [KanonxMilo] El invierno no es una estacion k le caiga muy bien a Kanon, por lo k cae enfermo mientras sus compañeros se divierten en la nieve. Sin embargo, ese no es su mayor problema, este llega cuando los celos de un posible CamusxMilo aparecen.


_**Me odio por escribir esto T.T**_

_**Es que detesto todos los sitios donde insultan a Camus... y aunk aki no hay muchas ofensas hacia él... me siento algo mal por lo k puse  
como sea... espero que sea de su agrado nOn **_

"Intolerante al hielo" 

Durante los días que tengo aquí no he podido encontrar el momento apropiado para decirte cuanto me importas. No es que este no se presente, es que no he hallado las palabras correctas para revelarte mi idolatría. Lo peor es que a veces, cuando las encuentro, me da por pensar que no es lo más correcto. Te quiero, tú pareces sentir lo mismo; pero… ¿Me amas?

No puedo decir que así sea, no cuando él esta cerca. Si Camus aparece, inmediatamente te olvidas de todo. Es como si cada vez que él estuviera, una barrera se interpusiera entre nosotros. Una que no te permite verme de la misma forma en la que yo te veo.

Ahora nos encontramos en una cabaña al norte del país, debido a que la diosa decidió concedernos las vacaciones de invierno. El clima invernal de esta región me ha hecho caer en cama, imposibilitándome el poder disfrutar de estas vacaciones como se debiera. Mientras todos ustedes, mis compañeros de armas, disfrutan con guerras de bolitas de nieve, armando muñecos helados, esquiando y patinando sobre hielo, yo me tengo que conformar con una taza de chocolate caliente, un montón de revistas viejas, y los malos chistes de Shura…

-"¿Cómo reconoces a un gallego en una pelea de gallos?"- Me pregunta con emoción. Yo siento que la cabeza me duele demasiado como para poder pensar en la respuesta; así que alzo los hombros respondiendo con escepticismo –"Porque es el único que lleva un pato"- Y suelta una carcajada. Yo tardo un poco en captar, y para que no se ofenda me hecho a reír; aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo. Después de todo, es el único que se molesta en hacerme compañía y no quiero ofenderlo. –"… ¿cómo reconoces a otro gallego?"- Me vuelve a preguntar.

-"No tengo ni la menor idea"- Contesto, aburrido.

-"Porque le apuesta al pato…"- Y ríe con mayor fuerza.

Chistes como esos son los que van a matarme…

No me quejo por que Shura este conmigo, o porque tenga las revistas para entretenerme, sino porque mi estado de salud me impide estar cerca de ti, dándole a él la oportunidad de tenerte. Su especialidad es el hielo, así que no dudo que ha de estar luciéndose frente a ti... ¡Qué rabia!... tan sólo de imaginarlo tomándote la mano para patinar juntos, y sirviendo como maestro de algún deporte en la nieve, mientras tú te sonrojas por su cercanía...

¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

- -

No conformes con que el clima me castigue tan injustamente, ahora ustedes me regañan. Tú eres el primero en anotar tu nombre en la lista de represalias.

Todo lo que quería era un poco más de chocolate caliente... ¿Por qué me regañan si sólo estaba en la cocina mirando por la ventana...?

Esta bien. Lo aceptaré. Quería ver que tan cerca de ti se mantenía ese pedazo de hielo andante. No pueden culparme por salir de mi cama, bajar hasta la cocina y asomar la cara por entre las cortinas, con algo curiosidad. Y si no hubiera sido por el chismoso de Saga que gritó a todo pulmón, como si quisiera que las montañas se desnevaran «¡_KANON ESTA FUERA DE LA CAMA_!», hubiera podido captar perfectamente tu expresión embelesada, cuando el francés le enseñaba a Mu como atarse esos palos en los pies.

Lo único bueno fue que tú te ofreciste a acompañarme hasta la cama, obligándome a recostarme. Y cuando estuve por fin sobre ella, amablemente cubriste mi cuerpo con las mantas.

Eso mismo lo hice yo, alguna vez, cuando estábamos en el santuario. Eras muy pequeño como para recordarlo; además, era una de esas ocasiones en que inútilmente suplantaba a mi hermano. Siendo él pude vivir en el santuario. Ocupando su lugar tantas veces, es que pude conocerte, y fue que pude enamorarme de ti. Ahora que eres tú quien me abriga, tengo ganas de tomar tu mano bronceada y besarla, frotarla suavemente contra mi cara y guiarla desde mi frente hasta mis labios, y culminar su recorrido a la altura de mi corazón. Todo eso para que te des cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti. Porque aunque tú me mires como lo haces, y me sonrías con dulzura, algo me dice que tus labios nunca pronunciaran un '_te amo_' para mi. Esa corazonada es la que me ata. Este sentimiento es el que me impide decirte abiertamente cuanto te quiero.

-"Que bonito"- Te oigo decir. Cuando mis ojos te buscan en medio del cuarto, te veo parado frente a la ventana; tu espalda y tus cabellos azules es todo lo que puedo ver. Entonces tú giras hacia mí de un modo en que puedo divisar a través del cristal: ¿Es una lluvia de estrellas?... No, parece... algodón. Es blanco, y mientras cae hacia el suelo para teñirlo a su antojo, parece flotar. Si fueran de forma larga y curveada pensaría que son plumas. –"Jamás había visto nevar"- Diriges tu comentario hacia mi. –"Es como rocío de algodón"- Curioso. Es lo mismo que pensé yo.

-"¿Te gusta la nieve?"- Te pregunto un poco incómodo. Mi comentario tiene que ver tanto con el clima, como con él, con Camus.

-"Es la primera vez que la veo; y la verdad es que si. Me encanta..."- Responde embelesado con el caer de los fragmentos suaves de cielo. Todo indica que no captó el otro sentido. –"¿A ti no te agrada?"- Me pregunta con una sonrisa

-"Para nada..."- Murmuro molesto, quitándole la vista de encima.

La verdad es que no soporto a nadie que quiera robarme tu atención, mucho menos a Camus, el que ni siquiera necesita pedir tu autorización, ya que la gana sin problemas.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Tú te diriges hacia ella para conceder o negar el paso...

-"¡Milo, adivina!"- Es la voz de Aioria. –"Aldebarán, Shura y Mascara de Muerte bajaron al pueblo a comprar la cena. El gran maestro se les pegó, y ¿qué crees que trajeron?"- Tú alzas los hombros. –"¡Fuegos artificiales!"

-"¿Compraron cohetes?"- Inquieres, extrañado.

-"¡Si!"- Exclama el felino emocionado. –"El gran maestro los compró para mañana, para explotarlos después de la cena de Navidad; pero al verlos, el patriarca insistió en que fuera hoy mismo... ¡Tienes que venir!"- Te jala de brazo con insistencia. Tú te opones.

-"No voy a dejar solo a Kanon"- Respondes. Con tus palabras mi corazón se acelera, y un vuelco ataca a mi vientre. Mis mejillas también han reaccionado, cuando empiezan a arder

-"¡Qué baje con nosotros!"- Exclama Aioria.

-"¿Estás loco? Puede venirle peor su enfermedad, y creo que ya ha tenido suficiente..."- Mi mirada se encuentra en el techo, por lo que no logro ver si tu mirada esta sobre mí, o son alucinaciones mías.

-"¡De cualquier forma no puedes perderte algo así!"

-"Aioria, dice el patriarca que se posponen los fuegos artificiales hasta mañana..."- Esa voz le pertenece al undécimo guardián.

¡No lo tolero!... ¿Por qué tenía que venir a interrumpir mi paz?

-"¿Estás seguro, Camus?"- Pregunta el castaño. No quiero mirarlo, pero algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo; así que estúpidamente obedezco, y me doy cuenta que él te ha sonreído, mientras que tú te sonrojas y cambias la mirada hacia otro lado. Eso me pone más furioso, me lastima...

-"¿Quieren dejarme descansar? ¡Con tanto alborto no puedo hacerlo!"- Y me cubro el rostro con las mantas. No sé lo que sucede fuera de mi oscuridad; sólo escucho seis pisadas alejarse y la puerta cerrarse suavemente, apartando de mi el sonido.

En momentos como estos es que pienso que si tanto le gusta, lo mejor será que se queden juntos; aunque la mayoría de las veces pienso que si de mi dependiera, haría todo lo posible porque Milo se quedara conmigo, y no con ese hastioso pedazo de hielo...

- -

Genial. Otro día más de innumerables pañuelos, tazas de té, malos chistes y visitas indeseables (como Saga y Shura), que termina con una noche de fuegos artificiales.

La cena navideña transcurrió tranquila, si la menor novedad, salvo que Milo se sentó a mi lado y Camus al suyo. -Me sorprendió que te sentaras junto a mi, y que yo abarcara mucho más tu atención que ese pedazo de hielo-. Shion hizo un brindis muy emotivo, entre todos los dorados chocamos nuestras copas, y luego salimos a la intemperie. Incluso a mi me invitaron; aunque me hicieron ponerme hasta las cortinas de mi habitación para mantenerme abrigado. Ahora me pregunto si lo hicieron por preocupación, o para tener algo de que burlarse.

Como trajeron quince juegos artificiales, debemos encender uno por cabeza. Shion abrirá y cerrará la exhibición de luces, luego le seguirá Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, yo, y así, hasta llegar a Piscis y luego a Shion.

Las explosiones de colores en el cielo son un vistoso paisaje. Me gusta escuchar ese silbido cuando ascienden, y la explosión cuando la llama llega a la pólvora...

-"Milo, hay algo que quiero decirte"-. A pesar de los gritos de emoción porque Aldebarán encienda el suyo, y la distancia que tengo de ellos, logro escuchar como un leve murmullo, la voz de Camus. Quisiera voltear, pero la sangre ya no fluye por mis venas, así que ya no me puedo mover.

-"¿Eh?... Claro Camus, ¿Qué pasa?"- No tengo que ser un científico para saber lo que quiere decirte.

-"Durante este tiempo hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos..."- precisamente por eso te odio –"Y yo... quería decirte que..."- Hace una pausa. ¡tengo que voltear! ¡Debo atraer tu atención para que no lo escuches!... ¡Tú eres mío! –"... Que tú me... que yo... ¡Que yo te quiero mucho!"- ¡Maldición, se lo dijo!... y mi cuerpo que aún no reacciona.

-"Yo también te quiero mucho..."- ¡Esto es el acabose! ¡Me largo!

Y sin más comienzo a correr hacia el interior de la cabaña, subiendo las escaleras tan precipitadamente que tropiezo y me pego en la espinilla; pero ningún dolor es tan grande como el saber que nunca serás mío.

Apenas entro a la habitación me dejo caer de bruces contra la cama, quedando boca abajo. Mi cabello cubre mi rostro, que esta sobre mis manos. Algo tibio esta mojándolas, pero no sé con certeza lo que es.

Vaya lerdo. Son lágrimas...

Sé que no puedo ponerme en un plan egoísta y pedirle al destino que te deje para mi. El amor es libre, y yo no tendría el corazón como para encerrarte en una jaula. Sería como hacerle lo mismo a un petirrojo o a un colibrí. Y si comprendo esto, no entiendo porque tengo tantas ganas de llorar. Me siento vacío, con ganas de que este simple resfriado se convierta en una severa pulmonía...

-"Kanon..."- Escucho tu voz cerca de la puerta. Tu timbre delata preocupación. Yo no me muevo ni un solo centímetro; entonces escucho que te acercas hasta sentarte en un espacio vacío de la cama -"¿Te sentiste mal?"- Me preguntas. «_Pésimo..._ », es lo primero que pienso. -"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"- Sólo una cosa: «_Ser muy feliz..._». Nos quedamos en silencio. Tú pensativo. Yo demasiado dolido como para mirarte, o muy orgulloso como para que sepas que me duele... –"No sé si estoy en lo correcto; pero me di cuenta que escuchaste lo que Camus me dijo... y quizá lo que yo respondí"- Haces otra pausa. –"También me di cuenta que estas así por eso... por algo que yo había notado..."

-"No quiero hablar. Mejor vete"- Es lo único que te digo. Tú ignoras mi petición

-"Toda mi vida esperé que Camus correspondiera mis sentimientos..."

¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Te gusta lastimarme?

-"Desde que lo conocí hasta hace menos de media hora esperaba que él aceptara salir conmigo en otro plan que no fuera sólo amistad; pero también, me di cuenta que entre más cercaba esta de él estos días, menor era mi interés en estar con él... todo porque mis pensamientos los ocupaba alguien más..."

¡Genial, eso me hace sentir mejor! ¡Saber que tengo otro rival me revitaliza mucho!

Justo cuando pienso levantar la mitad de mi cuerpo para decirte que me dejes tranquilo, tú apoyas las manos sobre mis hombros, inclinándote hasta dejar que tu pecho toque mi espalda y tus labios estén muy cerca de mi oído.

-"Kanon, lo que trato de decirte es que... quiero muchísimo a Camus, pero no sé si lo amo, no cuando el que me preocupa eres tú, no cuando estando con él mi mente estaba contigo... Y si yo me hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que tú sentías por mi, créeme que ahora no me debatiría en una profunda confusión; porque mientras él me confesaba su amor, y tú salías corriendo, mi corazón se partía en dos..."- Ya no entendí nada.

Lentamente intento incorporarme. Tú notas mi esfuerzo y te levantas; así, cuando logro darme la vuelta, estamos sentados en una orilla de la cama, uno muy cerca del otro. Mi error es que te he dejado presenciar mi dolor líquido, lo cual cariñosamente limpias con la yema de tus dedos.

-"Durante toda mi vida sólo quise que él me besara... y ahora... no sé que es lo que realmente deseo."

-"¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, exactamente?"

-"¿Exactamente?. Bueno... que no sé si lo amo a él, o... te amo a ti..."- Sorpresivamente sus labios ahora están sobre los míos, y sus manos colocadas entre el espacio de mi oreja y mi hombro. Yo no me muevo, no respiro, acabo de morir y subí al cielo... No sé que signifique es este excelso beso; pero estoy seguro que gracias a el, la decisión que tomes, no me dolerá tanto como el haberte escuchado decir que lo querías.

Cuando el letargo me abandona, correspondo la caricia de tus labios, con el desliz de los míos. Sabiendo que este momento no dudará para siempre; pero que yo lo congelaré en mi memoria hasta que vuelva a repetirse, o hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

En el instante que nuestro encuentro bocal se termina, me sonríes y me dices que cuando aclares tus sentimientos no me dejarás ir. No sé que sucederá, o por quien te decidirás; pero me siento muy feliz por saber que gracias a mi se tambaleó tu corazón, y que es ahora ese hielo pesado quien se debatirá entre la razón y la cordura por no saber si lo quieres a él o me quieres a mi.

Después de todo, al rechazarte, él ya había perdido su oportunidad...

Y por el momento, este es el **_FIN._**

_**Este fic surgió por que hace dos años escribía un fic llamado 'La dama de Slytherin y el ojo de la serpiente'... y me gustó tanto el capitulo diez y el once, que es de navidad, que decidí usar esa idea para escribir este... aunque el final no quedó igual, ni siquiera la idea es la misma; pero me siento muy feliz de hacerlo recordado porque quedó esto... que aunque no es la gran cosa, es mi pequeño granito de arena para esta espectacular pareja. **_

**_Besos y gracias a la gente bonita del club de Kanon y Milo por animarme a escribir un fic de esta pareja _**


End file.
